Someday
by Auroua-chan
Summary: She always hoped to be free, to soar like the birds. One day, someday, any day, she knew her wish would be granted. Might as well fight until that day, she reckoned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing used.

Summary: She always hoped to be free, to soar like the birds. One day, someday, any day, she knew her wish would be granted. Might as well fight until that day, she reckoned.

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

* * *

><p>"Here." Kagome dropped the noteworthy size stack of paperwork and documents down on the desk before her. The man sitting on the other side glanced down at the mess before carrying his gaze upwards towards the girl.<p>

"What the fuck is this?"

Kagome sighed at his statement. "Paperwork from Commander Erwin and Section Leader Hanji. They asked me to run this to you." She looked over the man, a small smile taking rent on her her smooth face. The dark black bags forming under his eyes stole her attention. "You really should consider getting more sleep, Levi."

Levi snorted and turned to the side and looking away from the small Cadet on the other side of his desk. Her long hair was unbecoming of a soldier. Not only could it cause a hazardous situation if it were to become ensnared in her gear, but it could also make her easier to snatch up. He glanced back at her, his eyes snapping to the unusual shade of blue that was her eyes. An unmistakable of sadness shone in the oceanic depths. This made him frown.

"What is wrong with you?"

Kagome jumped, and instantly the sadness was gone. "Pardon?"

Another snort fell from him as he stood up, walking around his desk to reach the girl. He gripped her chin and tilted her head back so she would look in his eyes. Indeed, she was small. She was the shortest person that he had ever met, only just barely exceeding five feet, and even that was a a generous estimate. Her youthful appearance was pleasing to him. That thought struck him and he released his grip on her, taking a step back for good measures.

That was right, she was but a young girl. Just recently topping her twentieth year on this earth.

It would be a bad move to try and pursue the small girl, and it could cause tension concerning his position and title. To become attached to some young girl would not be wise. Although, a great part of him truly did not care. Whether he wished to pursue her or not should only be a concern of his, and her if she was brave enough to say yes to the likes of someone such as him. Someone so cold and rude, rather contradicting to her warm and sunny personality.

The thought made him smirk. They often say opposites attract, so perhaps that was why he was drawn to her.

"Nii-chan?" Kagome's soft voice drew him out of his thoughts and he looked back at her.

"What do you want, Kagome?" He snapped, less than thrilled that he knew what she was about to say.

She called him that, and instantly he was reminded of their bond. Not of blood, no where near. The other reason he could not afford to pursue the kind hearted girl. Blood relation or not, he could not go after his younger sister. Especially if she saw them as such.

He couldn't take advantage of her like that. It was repulsive.

"Perhaps I should return to my business before someone starts to search for me."

At the same time, he was grateful for her wise thinking.

"Very well then." Levi turned around and resumed his previous spot in his chair. "Go, then."

Kagome saluted calmly before turning around and heading out of his office, being sure to close the door firmly behind her.

As she headed down the hall, Kagome allowed her thoughts to roam back to the male she had just only just left. She didn't understand why so many people were intimidated by him. Sure, he was cold and less than approachable, but she was knew he wasn't truly like that. It was merely an act put up to protect this achieved status.

While she didn't think him to be exactly sweet either, but somewhere in between. Somewhere in the middle was where she was willing to put her foot down. What else could she say? Levi wasn't an open book, he was far from it. She knew he had become this way from his previous experiences, experiences that still haunted him. That much, she understood about him.

Still, she cared greatly for him whether it mattered to him or not.

And he cared for her.

It was all that truly mattered to them.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoyed.<p>

I may continue this, and I might not. I'm not too sure as of right now.

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed and leaned back on her bed, eyes closed as she drank in the blissful solitude around her. She hadn't felt up to staying at the headquarters until Levi had to leave, so Kagome finished everything she had to do and called it an early day, heading back to the spacey home she shared with Levi.<p>

Kagome let out a large yawn just as the sound of the door opening and closing reached her ears. A small smile lifted up the corners of her mouth when Levi called out to her.

"In here." Kagome answered, not feeling the need to yell. Even if he didn't hear her, he would come check in here before anywhere else. She could hear his footsteps draw near, even though he was light on his feet. She opened her eyes when Levi finally entered her room. An extra set of weight dipped down on her bed and Levi rested his head close against her's.

The strong aroma of pine reached her nose and Kagome could feel her smile grow. For as long as she could remember, the smell entangled to him always comforted her.

"Nii-chan?"

She felt Levi tense against her at the name she so dearly called him. "Hm?" Silence filled the room once again as she didn't respond as quickly as she would usually. It set him on edge, easily noting every change that overtook her. It had become like this throughout the years, even when she was still but a child long ago. Every day she would change. Sometimes subtly, other times not so much.

Leaving the slums had affected her far too much, but it was a good affect. She smiled a lot more now, but she also wept more as well. He could remember excessively well when she had been but a young child that clung to him. He missed it slightly, yet another way she had changed throughout the years. She had become much more independent.

Since being out of the slums, Kagome had become a skilled fighter. She no where near his level, but better than most.

Leaving the only place she had even known had severely altered her. Some of the changes were good and were welcomed, but others were just the opposite.

But...

She could also say the same exact thing had happened to him. So, why did she keep clinging to the fabricated endearment she had dubbed him so long ago? Could she not allow it to drop yet?

It was so long later that she finally finished what she had wanted to say. Her words slurred together sloppily as she struggled to maintain conscious thought for a few more minutes.

"If I were to die one day... Would you keep going as if I never existed?"

It threw him for a loop. Levi laid still for a moment, silently thinking to himself a life without the small girl currently curled into him. It made him feel ill instantaneously.

"If you did, I would understand." Kagome continued with a small smile sadly filling her features. "Such things cannot affect you, or you would have turned and never came back long ago. Honestly, I would hope you wouldn't be affected." Thoughts of Isabel and Farlan filled her head. Her eyes slid closed with a quiet sigh.

It seemed so _lonely_ without them.

Kagome rested her cheek on Levi's chest, a lone tear slipping free of it's prison when the thought of being without Levi hit her. How funny... If she were to be left without him, she doubted she would ever be able to go on. Being alone was never her forte. Levi could handle it better than her, he was much stronger anyway.

She felt his arms tighten around her, somewhat comfortingly and reassuringly.

"You die?" Levi snorted, "I'd sooner roll in dirt than allow that to happen."

His answer made her smile widen, with pure happiness this time. She knew his answer was true. It was nice, having him care for her so much.

Her big brother, her protector. Her Levi.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Thursday(18th) is when I get out for winter break. Finals are coming up, so don't anticipate a bunch of updates until Friday, at earliest, please. My studies need to come first. After Thursday it's fair game for updates until January 5th or so.<p>

I hope you enjoyed!  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow~ Thanks!<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


End file.
